Revivir de las cenizas
by drahuesos
Summary: Versión alternativa del 7x01. La tela del vestido de novia de su madre se le pegaba al cuerpo debido al calor que desprendía el incendio del coche.


Hablemos de que tenía que haber subido esto hace semanas, antes de que internet se poblara de los spoilers del 7x01 que a estas alturas ya han salido. Así que probablemente no pase nada o casi nada de lo que yo he escrito, pero bueno, es mi versión, así que espero que os guste. ¡Hasta pronto!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER. <strong>Castle es propiedad intelectual de la ABC y Andrew Marlowe. Yo no tengo los derechos de autor y tampoco gano nada de dinero por publicar esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Junio.<strong>_

—Te has cortado el pelo.

Había sido un hilo de voz, tenue y agotado, y también lo primero que oía salir de su boca en dos meses después de aquel "_Te quiero_" pronunciado al teléfono. Incertidumbre, dudas, terror, tristeza, miedo… Kate Beckett había sido un huracán viviente de emociones en las últimas semanas y, cuando el equipo táctico por fin había tirado abajo aquella vieja puerta oxidada y lo había visto encogido, agarrotado y también un tanto machacado en la esquina del inmundo sótano donde se encontraban, por fin se permitió la libertad y el lujo de dar un largo suspiro y sonreírle como casi nunca (juraría) lo había hecho.

Ignoró la suciedad del suelo y de la ropa de Rick y se arrodilló frente a él sin miramiento alguno. Posó sus manos en el rostro de él y pudo notar claramente que los días de cautiverio habían hecho mella en él hasta hacerlo perder peso. No le importó ni el desagradable olor concentrado que había en el sótano ni aquel montón de agentes mirándola con indecisión desde la entrada. Se inclinó sobre el escritor, _su_ escritor, y lo besó en los labios sin pensarlo. Aguantó hasta que le faltó el aire, o puede que hasta que se convenció a sí misma de que aquello no era un sueño ni una pesadilla, de que Castle estaba vivo y se curaría de cualquiera que fuera el infierno al que había estado sometido aquel par de meses.

—Que venga un médico para echarle un vistazo. —Beckett escuchó la voz de Espo pedir asistencia sanitaria.

Ella apoyó su frente contra la de Castle y dejó que su respiración, agitada por la adrenalina de la operación de rescate, se normalizara de forma natural. Puede que nunca llegara a reconocerlo en voz alta (o puede que sí, o que simplemente no le hiciera falta porque era demasiado evidente), pero encontrar a Rick con vida había sido como recuperar una parte de ella, una parte que había perdido hacía dos meses, cuando la policía de los Hamptons la llamó el día de la que se suponía iba a ser su boda de ensueño y fue testigo de cómo el coche de su prometido ardía en la cuneta de la carretera hasta quemarse por completo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abril.<strong>_

_11 de abril. Perímetro policial de la carretera._

La tela del vestido de novia de su madre se le pegaba al cuerpo debido al calor que desprendía el incendio del coche.

Se había bajado del coche nupcial, el primer vehículo que había encontrado al salir de la casa de los Hamptons, y mientras se recogía (o lo intentaba) parte del vestido de su madre, había corrido hasta el borde de la carretera. Se había quedado completamente helada, si es que aquello era posible entre tanto calor, y había sentido las lágrimas caer por su cara sin que nada, ni nadie, pudiera pararlas en aquel momento.

Tampoco se esperó a que Alexis y Martha, que habían conseguido encontrar otro vehículo, aunque con algo más de retraso que ella, llegaran al lugar del accidente. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas dejaran de atravesar su rostro antes de hablar con el agente de policía al cargo de la situación, pero ni lo hicieron ni ella pudo hablar sin que sus frases se vieran interrumpidas a cada sílaba por una convulsión que amenazaba con convertirse en ataque de ansiedad. Su único impulso en aquellos momentos era correr hacia el coche ardiendo y rebuscar entre la chatarra quemada a su prometido, aunque realmente lo único que quisiera fuera despertar de la pesadilla y descubrir que aquellos dos últimos días no habían existido, que no se había casado con Rogan en Las Vegas en un acto de tremenda irresponsabilidad e inmadurez cuando era una cría, que su boda no se había derrumbado para luego volver a montarse milagrosamente de la nada y que el destino, el karma, o lo que quisiera que llevara haciéndole la vida imposible durante los últimos quince años, hubiera hecho otra de las suyas y hubiera roto (otra vez más) cada pedacito de su recompuesta alma.

—Aléjese de ahí, señora, es peligroso —le dijo un oficial en el tono más amable posible.

Ella ni siquiera lo escuchó, su mirada era incapaz de retirare del vehículo en llamas, que empezaban a ser sofocadas por una pequeña cuadrilla de bomberos. Lo próximo que sintió fue una mano agarrarla de su brazo desnudo e intentar arrastrarla a un lugar más retirado del incendio (sus oídos ni siquiera se habían percatado de que antes de que decidieran actuar, habían repetido amablemente la sugerencia unas veces para dejarla hacerlo por sí misma).

—¡Rick!

Fue un grito completamente desgarrado lo que salió por su boca. Lo sintió arrastrarse por su garganta hasta ser liberado. No le importó estar rodeada de agentes que la miraban por estar vestida de aquella manera, ni usar el nombre de pila de Castle. Lo que fuera por tal de intentar liberarse de aquel dolor que tan familiar se le hacía, el mismo que se había instalado en ella aquella fría noche de enero en el sucio y estrecho callejón donde su madre había encontrado la muerte. Aunque, por supuesto, Kate sabía de sobra que no había ninguna forma de hacer que se fuera.

—¡Richard!

—¡Papá!

Las voces de Martha y Alexis sí que llegaron hasta sus oídos, al igual que las siluetas de las dos mujeres lo hicieron a sus retinas. La actriz tenía el rostro desfigurado, su nieta simplemente contemplaba el fuego con una expresión complicada de descifrar cuyo único probable significado fuera que, en realidad, Alexis se estaba rompiendo por dentro.

Beckett, por su parte, no pudo resistirlo más. Hacía rato que había soltado el vestido sin importarle mancharlo de polvo, arena o barro y tampoco se molestó en agarrarlo cuando empezó a correr hacia el coche, donde los bomberos habían conseguido reducir las llamas al mínimo y habían comenzado a rociar el vehículo con espuma antiincendios. Para cuando llegó al automóvil ya no quedaban rastros de fuego, aunque sí de humo gris, hollín y la sustancia blanca de los bomberos. Y también de intenso calor.

Supo nada más acercarse, ante la mirada consternada de los presentes, que iba a arruinar su ropa. El sudor que empapaba la tela por toda la espalda y la suciedad que se adhería al tejido (o que si no lo había hecho, lo haría en los segundos posteriores) cubriría el precioso vestido de manchas negras y marrones. A ella sólo le importó poder remover con sus manos entre los hierros del coche. Ignoró la alta temperatura que todavía conservaban las superficies metálicas, y gritó todas las veces que pudo el nombre de Castle, sin éxito.

Sólo cuando los agentes consiguieron agarrarla una vez más y llevarla tras el perímetro de seguridad delimitado por la famosa cinta amarilla de la policía comenzó a sentir el dolor físico extenderse por las palmas de sus manos. Las miró por el simple hecho de constatar que, efectivamente, estaban enrojecidas y con alguna que otra incipiente ampolla. Le bastó un simple vistazo para saber, de sobra, que dolería (y mucho). Tampoco le importó.

Kate continuó llorando sin control y se dejó caer sobre el suelo entre convulsiones. Era lo último que recordaba.

_11 de abril. Residencia de los Hamptons. _

Se suponía que aquella debería haber sido su noche especial, que su padre la habría llevado al altar mientras un cuarteto instrumental tocaba alguna pretenciosa composición de música clásica, que habría intercambiado los anillos con Castle, habría muerto de vergüenza con sus votos y lo habría besado en los labios con una sonrisa. Que después de la ceremonia donde la mitad de los invitados había hecho el ademán de llorar y la otra mitad se había quedado mirando el enlace con ternura, Castle y ella se habrían dirigido a una cara y lujosa _suite_ de hotel, simplemente para desvestirse lentamente y recorrer el cuerpo del otro lenta y minuciosamente, deteniéndose en los recovecos que más disfrutaban y que no siempre tenían la oportunidad de explorar.

Pero aquellas prometedoras suposiciones eran una realidad hecha añicos. Bastaba con mirar su vestido de boda, completamente arruinado y dejado caer sobre el reposapiés de la cama de matrimonio en el cuarto de Castle.

Ella le daba la espalda, simplemente por evitar ver una seña más de aquel desastre. Había tenido suficiente con verlo al quitárselo al llegar a la casa unas horas antes y, por supuesto, su elaborado peinado de reluciente novia también se había echado completamente a perder. Lo único que no comprendía era por qué no encendía la chimenea y dejaba que las llamas consumieran la tela, igual que habían hecho con el coche, igual que habían hecho con Castle.

También se había cansado de llorar. O puede que no le quedaran lágrimas suficientes. Había empapado incontables pañuelos de papel, al igual que los hombros y la ropa de la gente que la había abrazado durante interminables segundos. La ironía de aquello es que los abrazos prácticamente la hacían sentirse peor de lo que ya de por sí se encontraba. Agradecía las muestras de cariño, pero apenas soportaba compartir el dolor de los otros que la abrazaban. Era como si el suyo propio y el ajeno se fusionaran en una gran bola de energía que arrasaba con todo.

No le apetecía hacer nada, ni dormir, ni comer, ni por supuesto hablar, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría después. La policía había dicho que el fuego había hecho tanto daño que había que esperar al análisis completo del coche, y tardaría días. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que esperar varios días. No soportaba un minuto más sin saber qué había ocurrido con Castle. La mayor parte de ella, la que había entrado en crisis en el perímetro de la carretera, creía que Richard había muerto en el desastroso accidente; la otra, pequeñita y casi enterrada en su interior, aquella que tenía en cuenta el dato de que no había forma de identificar o distinguir a primera vista algo entre los restos del coche, atesoraba la minúscula esperanza de que no hubiera nadie dentro, o no fuera él el del coche.

El sonido de la madera de la puerta al contacto con unos nudillos humanos la hizo girar la cabeza.

—Katie, ¿puedo pasar? —Su padre la miró preocupado desde la puerta. Seguía vestido con el traje de la boda.

Ella asintió levemente todavía sentada desde el sillón de la habitación.

—Lo siento, papá, yo… No quería destrozar el vestido de mamá.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada y no tienes que preocuparte por el vestido. —Jim la miró con compasión, encogida en el sillón y con los ojos hinchados del llanto, y le pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de los hombros—. Sé que posiblemente no tendrás ganas de hablar pero, ¿cómo estás, Katie?

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había respondido aquella pregunta a lo largo de las últimas horas. Las primeras veces simplemente había permanecido callada ante la obviedad de su penoso estado y en las sucesivas la mayoría de lo que había sido de su boca eran mentiras piadosas que no hacían sino seguir ocultando un ánimo que, lejos de mejorar, prácticamente había seguido el proceso inverso y se encontraba cada vez más reducido.

—Me… Me siento como si no fuese a superar esto.

De todo cuanto había dicho, aquello podía ser lo único que realmente era verdad. El uso de la fría lógica le gritaba que sería capaz de hacerlo como lo había hecho quince años antes con lo que le había ocurrido a su madre, sus entrañas clamaban por un dolor que creía era insoportable. Por desgracia, en lo referente a Castle, la lógica había pasado a un segundo plano desde el mismo momento en que había sido capaz de reconocerse a sí misma que se había enamorado irremediablemente del escritor.

—Mira, cuando tu madre murió yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero, ¿sabes qué? —inquirió él, intentando esbozar una sonrisa en mitad del pozo de dolor que amenazaba con engullirlos al abogado y su hija—. Tu madre tenía razón, la vida no nos da nada que no podamos soportar.

Aquello sonaba demasiado bonito, típico de su madre, tan idealista como siempre. Jamás se atrevería a poner en duda la sabiduría de Johanna, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho en su adolescencia. Puede que su madre no estuviera viva, pero no necesitaba que lo estuviera para poder oír con claridad su voz dulce articulando un "_Te lo dije_". No dudaba que fuera verdad, no dudaba que su madre tuviera razón —como en tantas otras cosas— sobre aquello, pero la realidad —_su _realidad actual— le decía que era completamente falso. Sus labios se curvaron para intentar pronunciar una queda objeción.

—Ya sé que ahora mismo no lo parece. Y ya sé que tardarás en comprender que tenía razón. Sólo… Confía en las palabras de tu madre.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —preguntó ella.

No tenía ni idea de cómo. Había una gran cantidad de cosas en el mundo que a Kate Beckett no se le daban bien y, definitivamente, en el plano emocional tenía más de un problema. Aunque al final sacara fuerzas de donde prácticamente creía que no las había y consiguiera realzarse de sus cenizas como si de un ave fénix se tratase, la desesperanza tendía a apoderarse de todo su ser, inundando cada resquicio de ella y haciéndola encerrarse en sí misma, tejiendo un caparazón como protección a su alrededor e impidiendo a la gente superar sus barreras de autodefensa.

—Katie, cada persona combate y convive con el dolor de una manera diferente. —Su padre tenía razón, sus muros eran su escudo contra el dolor—. Simplemente hazme el favor de no cometer los mismos errores que yo, el alcohol no es tu amigo en estos casos.

En cierta manera, le alegraba que su padre le recordaba aquello, ya que no había sido la primera vez que había sentido la irrefrenable necesidad de abrir una botella de alcohol y acabarla entera. Al menos así no tendría que ser consciente de una realidad llena de dolor y angustia.

—Desearía poder despertarme de esta pesadilla. —La segunda verdad del día que salía de su boca.

—Nadie dijo nunca que la vida fuese algo sencillo. Te machaca y deja que te recuperes, pero sólo para volver a hacer que te derrumbes —señaló Jim—. Eres fuerte, cariño, eres mejor que todo eso. Lo has demostrado, sólo tienes que volver a hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasará si no lo consigo? ¿Qué pasará si esta vez soy incapaz?

—Lo harás, confía en mí. Eres Katherine Beckett.

Y ella simplemente volvió a sentirse como la muchacha de diecinueve años que, perdida en un callejón de Washington Heights, acababa de ver el cadáver de su madre apoyado contra un sucio cubo de basura.

_12 de abril. Ciudad de Nueva York._

Nadie se atrevería a poner en duda el hecho de que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Sólo había que fijarse en sus ojeras o simplemente en su cara. El maquillaje de la boda había ido desapareciendo de cualquier manera a lo largo del día anterior —la mayoría había tenido el placer de irse en la cuneta de la carretera— y no se había molestado en eliminar los restos de forma medianamente digna. Al menos Lanie había tenido la delicadeza de no mencionar su terrible aspecto al recogerla de la casa de los Hamptons por la mañana.

Su amiga —que a veces no sabía si realmente se la merecía— se había ofrecido la noche anterior a llevarla de regreso a la ciudad. No es que Nueva York fuera a recordarle mucho menos a Castle (a menos que saliera huyendo del país era difícil encontrar un sitio que no le recordara a él), pero al menos no tenía que ser testigo de los operarios desmontando los arreglos del desgraciado intento de boda cada vez que miraba por una ventana. Lanie la había recibido con un gran abrazo en la entrada de la vivienda y ella se había dejado envolver por los brazos de la forense. Luego, la doctora Parish había recogido el pequeño macuto deportivo que transportaba consigo la detective y lo había dejado en el maletero del coche antes de abrocharse el cinturón del asiento del conductor y empezar a conducir. Kate, por su parte, había tenido suficiente con dejarse caer sobre el del copiloto y, de no ser por la advertencia de su amiga, también habría olvidado enganchar su cinturón correctamente.

En fin, no es que Beckett fuera una desagradecida con su amiga, pero definitivamente no se podía comparar aquello con su, en teoría, idílica luna de miel en la isla privada de las Maldivas estrenando marido. Aunque en realidad no había nada que comparar, a excepción de un coche siniestro total y completamente quemando que había sido rescatado de la carretera hacía menos de un día.

—¿Sabes qué? —comentó Lanie mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en el volate—. Deberíamos parar a comer. Conozco un sitio…

—No hace falta, Lanie. Simplemente déjame en mi apartamento.

—Eso ni loca, querida —afirmó la forense mientras la fulminaba con la mirada—. Lo último que necesitas ahora es quedarte sola.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —insistió Beckett, aunque su voz (y toda ella, en realidad) estaba derrotada.

—¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué las amigas están sólo para chillarle al stripper de la despedida de soltera? —inquirió la otra mujer—. Pues te equivocas.

—Lanie, no tengo ganas de hablar del tema.

También era más que evidente. La fiesta un tanto subida de tono que su amiga le había preparado (aunque no demasiado) a escondidas un par de noches atrás había resultado ser un puro espectáculo. La versión resumida se basaba en alcohol, movimientos obscenos por parte del stripper y las espectadoras y más alcohol. Entre chupito y chupito y llegar al punto de apartar los billetes de dólares que ofrecía Lanie, Beckett había dado gracias una vez más a su tolerancia al alcohol. Si no fuera porque era capaz de acabar con cualquier tío simplemente bebiendo, Kate tenía claro que, para entonces, la despedida de soltera habría sido un completo borrón difuso en su memoria.

—¿Estás segura? Porque el tío tenía…

—Para. —Beckett apartó los ojos de la ventanilla del vehículo y a la forense le bastó menos de un segundo para darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio, tan en serio que sus ojos daban miedo.

—Lo siento… —Se concentró en el tráfico de la carretera y desvió la mirada hacia el frente en un acto de responsabilidad pero también cobardía—. Sabes que lo decía por animarte un poco.

—Lo sé. Y tú sabes que no te lo decía por eso.

El tráfico se encargaba de amenizar el ambiente, que había quedado —aunque no tenso— algo frío tras la pequeña conversación. Ninguna de las dos se había molestado por los comentarios, ya que la policía sabía de sobra que lo único que su amiga había pretendido hacer era intentar sacarle una mísera sonrisa. El problema era que todo, hasta una fiesta de mujeres con las hormonas completamente revueltas, le recordaba la boda y la boda, a Castle. Y no hacía falta decir qué ocurría cada vez que en su mente aparecía ese nombre (y lo hacía muchísimo más de lo que le gustaría).

Siguiendo el estilo fiel de Nueva York, la entrada de la ciudad —una de las tantas— estaba colapsada por los vehículos. Los carriles de la carretera se encontraban completamente ocupados por filas de automóviles y alguna que otra motocicleta. Nadie que no tuviera la cualidad de saltar la eterna cola sería capaz de ahorrarse unos cuantos minutos de espera. Lanie, que miraba el asfalto con fastidio, suspiró y se recostó en el asiento del conductor.

Otra de las cosas que también seguía su propio ritmo era el estómago de Kate. Lo último que había comido había sido el desayuno del día anterior (y tampoco había sido demasiado porque, para qué negarlo, estaba como un flan por los malditos votos y la boda en general) y, aunque la tristeza que se había apoderado de ella después de aquella llamada telefónica le había impedido hacer caso a algo más que no fuera la pérdida de Castle, su interior comenzaba a reaccionar ante la falta de alimento. Además, aunque no tuviera la intención de decirlo en voz alta en un futuro cercano, se sentía culpable por haber sido tan estúpida con Lanie. Era cierto que su ánimo no estaba para ninguna fiesta y que hacer un comentario sobre atributos masculinos podría no ser lo más adecuado para sacar a relucir en ese momento, pero también estaba clara la intención de Lanie de intentar hacerla olvidar los problemas que embargaban (una vez más) su vida, aunque ello significara tener que hacer referencia a un acontecimiento donde, al menos la mitad de las mujeres, se había emborrachado tanto que recordar cualquier detalle de la despedida de soltera sería incluso complicado.

—¿Sabes? Creo que lo de ir a comer no suena tan mal —dijo sin darle importancia. No es que una comida fuese a borrar su comentario del pasado, pero al menos esperaba que compensara de alguna manera los esfuerzos de Lanie por alegrarla.

Y Lanie simplemente sonrió.

Ninguna de las dos había tenido la necesidad de hablar durante lo que llevaban de comida. El sitio al que la había conducido Lanie estaba en un lugar más o menos céntrico de la ciudad, aunque no habían tenido que esperar mesa y las habían atendido con rapidez. Y pese que al principio Beckett no había demostrado unas excesivas ganas de probar bocado, el aspecto de la comida que les había servido el camarero había podido más que su más que pésimo estado de ánimo.

—Gracias por intentar animarme —confesó Kate mientras pinchaba algo de comida con el tenedor.

—Te he dicho en el coche que las amigas también están para estas cosas. —Lanie la miró y le acarició el antebrazo que la policía tenía casi extendido encima de la mesa—. No es algo que dé gusto pero… Ya sabes que me tienes para cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Lo sé. —La forense apretó el brazo de su amiga.

_Loft de Richard Castle._

Sus años de experiencia en la Policía la habían enseñado a leer las expresiones y los ojos de la gente y, la verdad fuese dicha, había llegado a considerarse hasta buena en ello. Pero las miradas que, tanto Martha como Alexis, le dedicaban sentadas desde el sofá del apartamento del escritor, eran una de aquellas que conseguían desarmarla y desubicarla, todo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no estaba dentro del coche? —Alexis, en un arrebato de nervios ante la expectación de conocer el resultado de los técnicos, se había levantado del sofá—. Y, si no estaba allí, ¿dónde se supone que está?

—Yo… La verdad es que… —Kate no sabía cómo sentirse y tampoco lo que se suponía que debía decirle a la pelirroja—. No lo sabemos, lo siento.

Optó por contarle la pura verdad. No la adornó innecesariamente ni esperó que la actriz y la muchacha lo aceptaran de buenas maneras al igual que ella tampoco lo había hecho media hora antes, cuando la habían llamado al móvil desde la comisaría. El problema, en realidad, es que ninguna de las tres sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir. Todos creían que había muerto tras ver el terrible incendio que había quemado el coche, por lo que saber que no había restos humanos dentro de él había trastocado por completo la versión oficial de los acontecimientos para todo el mundo. Hablar del escritor pensando en él como una persona fallecida —tal y como habían hecho los últimos días— había sido una experiencia dolorosa para todos, que habían sentido las palabras atrancarse en sus gargantas y salir entrecortadas de ellas, y hablar de él como si simplemente se hubiera volatilizado era… Nadie sabía describir con exactitud aquella sensación, pero en lugar de resultar esperanzador a Beckett le quedaba un inmenso vacío dentro de ella cuya única forma de rellenarlo se basaba en encontrar a Rick con vida.

—La Policía está organizando un equipo de búsqueda. Van a analizar otra vez el coche para ver si se ha escapado alguna pista o si pueden sacar algo más en claro. Me han prometido que me llamarán si encuentran cualquier cosa —contó mientras las palabras salían de su boca prácticamente a borbotones—. Desearía poder hacer más pero… No hay nada, lo siento.

Aquella última sílaba fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la tristeza en el que Alexis llevaba ahogándose días. Su cara se contrajo debido a la rabia y el dolor que sentía en el interior y Kate, que comprendió la situación nada más ver el gesto en el rostro de la chica, supo que algún objeto de la vivienda pagaría la ira y la tristeza de la hija de Richard. Aquel pensamiento cruzó por su mente justo un segundo antes de que las revistas de la mesita de café y los adornos que había sobre ella cayeran al suelo y rodaran. Lo siguiente fue una melena pelirroja subiendo airada las escaleras del loft.

Martha y la detective miraron la silueta de la muchacha perderse en el segundo piso y la actriz hizo el ademan de levantarse para arreglar el desastre que su nieta acababa de provocar. La policía fue más rápida y obligó a la mujer a permanecer sentada en el sillón, posándole una mano amablemente por el hombro.

—No te preocupes, Martha, ya me ocupo yo.

—Kate, siento muchísimo esto, de verdad. Ninguna sabe ya qué hacer. Disculpa a Alexis, por favor —dijo Martha, defendiendo a su nieta.

Beckett se agachó con agilidad para recoger los papeles del suelo y devolver los adornos, que por suerte habían sobrevivido a la caída, a su correspondiente sitio. Se dedicó a observar que la mayoría de objetos eran publicaciones sobre literatura, moda o decoración y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie de la portada de la última revista antes de volver a ponerse de pie. Después, miró fijamente a la actriz mientras la cogía con las manos, envolviendo las suyas delicadamente con las delgadas y huesudas de la actriz.

—Escúchame, Martha. Nadie, _nadie_, debería estar pasando esto. Encontraremos a Castle, de verdad. Y cuando el equipo de búsqueda me llame, seréis las primeras en saberlo. Lo prometo. —Y Kate apretó sus manos alrededor de las de la madre del escritor.

Aunque había adoptado el loft del escritor prácticamente como si fuera su segunda casa —irónicamente pasaba más tiempo allí que en la suya propia—, la segunda planta del apartamento era como aquella habitación de las grandes mansiones a la que no se le daba ningún uso. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había estado allí arriba.

No había ninguna cosa que no hubiera en la planta baja, que además del dormitorio principal, disponía de baño y las zonas comunes, incluyendo cocina y salón. Hasta donde sabía, el segundo piso se reducía a dormitorios y algún aseo o baño, lo que básicamente ayudaba a que la planta inferior fuera el centro neurálgico de la vida en el apartamento del escritor.

Kate había subido las escaleras con cuidado para no hacer ruido ni molestar a Alexis, y quizá también porque no quería que la chica le dijera que se fuera antes de tiempo. Comprendía que no quisiera saber nada de nadie y también sabía por experiencia que la pequeña escena con ataque de nervios incluido que había presenciado unos minutos antes en el salón no era nada del otro mundo. Ciertamente, esperaba poder explicarse e intentar ayudar con su experiencia personal en la medida de lo posible, por lo que deseó fervientemente que en los minutos que habían transcurrido el ánimo de Alexis se hubiera aplacado.

La detective avanzó por el pasillo sin saber exactamente hacia dónde dirigirse, aunque no necesitó ninguna revelación sobrenatural para deducir que la habitación de Alexis se encontraba tras la única puerta del pasillo que no estaba completamente cerrada. Se detuvo frente a la madera y chocó sus nudillos contra ella para alertar de su presencia.

—Alexis, soy Kate —dijo. Después, hizo una pausa que no llegó a saber bien si era para dejarle tiempo a la hija de Castle para pensar o para que ella misma pudiera reunir suficiente fuerza como para atreverse a hablar—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Beckett no recibió ninguna respuesta verbal en los segundos que se sucedieron. En vez de perder la paciencia o desesperanzarse y marcharse, simplemente permaneció de pie junto a la puerta. Mientras tanto, su cabeza deambuló sin éxito de un lado a otro en un intento por fabricarse un guión mental de lo que iba a decir llegado el caso.

Aunque no había conseguido sacar nada en claro, aquello le sirvió lo suficiente como para abstraerse hasta el punto de no notar la puerta abriéndose delante de sus ojos. Alexis también estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con el rostro y los ojos totalmente enrojecidos.

—Alexis, quiero ayudarte.

Podría haber parecido una obviedad en aquella situación, aunque lo cierto es que la chica no lo demostró en su cara. Suspiró derrotada y relajó el gesto de la espalda a la vez que dejó caer parte de su peso corporal sobre la puerta de su habitación. No retiró los ojos de los de la policía.

—Agradezco tu intención, pero la verdad es que no estoy de humor para hablar, lo siento. —Sonó seca pero no necesariamente desagradable.

La estudiante movió la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta e hizo el ademán de cerrarla. Sin embargo, los reflejos de Kate fueron más rápidos que la chica y consiguió parar la madera antes de que se cerrara por completo. Fue su pie, enfundado en unas botas de tacón alto, lo que la detuvo.

—Se lo debo a tu padre, por favor.

—Ya, pero mi padre no está aquí —comentó con tono amargo—. Me gustaría estar sola.

—He estado en tu lugar —dijo completamente a la desesperada—. Sólo… Déjame hablar contigo. Te prometo que no tardaré mucho.

La detective utilizó su único recurso para intentar convencer una última vez a la chica. Por mucho que sus intenciones fueran buenas y lo único que quisiera hacer era echar una mano, tenía claro que si Alexis se negaba por completo no habría forma de hacer que la escuchara, aunque todo lo que fuese a decir fueran unas breves palabras. Aguantó las ganas de morderse el labio inferior y cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por controlarse a ella misma y a sus nervios. Dejó que el aire que entraba a sus pulmones saliera de su cuerpo por la boca en pequeños e inaudibles suspiros y, sin darse cuenta, Alexis se dio por vencida ante la insistencia y abrió por completo la puerta de su habitación, dejando pasar a la detective al interior de la misma. Kate miró a su alrededor y descubrió un dormitorio de tonos cálidos y acogedores donde aún podían apreciarse algunas muestras de la infancia de la chica.

—Mira, sé que tienes buena intención, Kate pero yo…

—Escúchame un momento, por favor.

Alexis se dejó caer sobre la cama sin ánimo y reposó su cabeza en el colchón, de modo que no podía observar a Beckett. Simplemente dejó que la policía se tomara su tiempo para hablar y espero pacientemente a que las palabras salieran de la boca de la detective.

—Cuando mi madre murió me sentí… No sé cómo explicarlo, fue como si hubieran arrancado un pedazo de mí, como si hubiera perdido algo que nunca iba a recuperar. Sé que posiblemente ahora mismo te sientas perdida en el mundo y que creas que nada tiene sentido en él porque no lo tiene para ti, y también sé que eso se supera.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió la muchacha, todavía tumbada en la cama.

—Sí. Lo más seguro es que no te lo creas ahora, yo tampoco lo hice en su día, pero la vida no nos da nada que no podamos soportar. —Kate sintió el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta aumentar de tamaño y quebrar por completo su voz al parafrasear el dicho de su madre—. No te darás cuenta ni hoy ni mañana, pero algún día te levantarás y sabrás que puedes vivir con ello.

—¿Eso fue lo que te ocurrió a ti? —preguntó la hija de Castle, que se había incorporado y estaba sentada sobre la colorida colcha, mirando fijamente a la policía.

—Más o menos —dijo ella, acortando la distancia hacia la cama y tomando asiento junto a la chica—. Pero esto es diferente. Hay un poquito de esperanza, tenemos que aprovecharla. Encontraremos a tu padre, te lo prometo.

—¿Qué pasa si… si, ya sabes, está… —_Muerto_.

No quería ni pensar en ello, pero era una posibilidad como otra cualquiera, y más probable de lo que le gustaría. No quería saber cómo era un mundo sin Castle y no quería saber cómo era un mundo en el que ella, Martha y Alexis tuvieran que enfrentarse a una pérdida como aquella. Su cabeza quería eliminar aquella opción de cualquiera de las maneras y la única que encontraba era aumentando hasta niveles casi extremos un optimismo que no creía tener en su interior.

—Lo superarás. Lo superaremos —se corrigió—. Pero eso no pasará, lo encontraremos vivo.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —volvió a cuestionar la muchacha, que a aquellas altura de la conversación también había sucumbido al sempiterno fantasma de la voz quebrada.

—Sólo… Confía en mí.

Sus palabras le llegaron a parecer ilusas hasta a ella misma. No entendía qué hacía intentando animar a otras personas cuando ni ella misma era capaz de permanecer entera más de un par de horas seguidas, simplemente se sentía en deuda con Castle por algo que no sabía muy bien describir —quizá porque él había estado a su lado durante los últimos cinco años y había intentando hacer lo mismo hasta en las situaciones más inverosímiles— y la única forma que le quedaba de agradecérselo de manera digna era intentando ayudar a su hija. Los pensamientos de Kate se interrumpieron en el mismo momento en el que las delgadas manos de Alexis la agarraron por la parte frontal de la camisa que llevaba puesta y sintió el cabello de la pelirroja contra su pecho a la vez que unos sonoros sollozos salían de la boca de la chica.

Kate Beckett sintió cálidas lágrimas ajenas empapar su ropa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mayo. <strong>_

_Consulta del doctor Burke._

—¿Qué ocurre? —Carter Burke cruzó las piernas, sentado desde el sillón de cuero de su consulta.

—Creo que ya lo sabe por las noticias.

—Me gustaría escucharlo de tu boca.

La consulta no había cambiado desde su última visita. Seguía igual de oscura que de costumbre y el ambiente de intimidad, o al menos la que le daba a ella, tampoco se había esfumado. Burke, tan correcto como de costumbre —que incluso la había felicitado con entusiasmo por haber conseguido detener finalmente a Bracken—, había sonreído al verla pese a que era consciente de que no iba a visitarlo por mero placer. Habían pasado dos años desde que el psicólogo había tenido el gusto de anunciarle que, según él, su famoso muro interior estaba medio reducido a escombros y que, que esos escombros se reconstruyeran o desaparecieran para siempre, era elección de ella.

—La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar —confesó Kate. Había vuelto a quedarse descalza y a encoger las rodillas mientras las abrazaba en el otro sillón, igual que el día que decidió admitir frente al psicólogo que sí que recordaba su tiroteo.

—¿Qué tal si me cuentas lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? —preguntó él, sonriéndole cálidamente pero sin tomar ningún apunte en su cuaderno.

La detective suspiró profundamente y desplazó una de sus manos al muñeco articulado de la mesa que tenía a uno de los lados. Acarició la madera como también había hecho con anterioridad y los recuerdos fluyeron por su mente inevitablemente. Había pasado más de un mes desde el accidente de coche pero el equipo de búsqueda que se había organizado tras saber que Castle no estaba dentro del vehículo incendiado seguía sin pistas que investigar, así que su tormento tampoco había encontrado ningún alivio en aquellos interminables días. Por supuesto, las diversas pesadillas la habían dejado dormir más bien poco y su aspecto había desmejorado debido a una combinación de las circunstancias y su propio dejamiento, y aunque Lanie se encargaba de tenerla vigilada y obligarla a cuidarse medianamente, era evidente que la tragedia que había manchado por completo el día de su boda seguía afectándola casi como el primer día.

—Probablemente también lo sabrá, pero Castle me propuso matrimonio. Ya sé que es un poco payaso de vez en cuando, pero en fin, le quiero. Así que… —Se agarró la cadena que pendía de su cuello con la otra mano libre y rescató el anillo de compromiso que le había dado el escritor en aquel parque de entre los pliegues de la tela de su ropa—. Estamos prometidos. O lo estábamos.

Odiaba aquello. No saber ni en qué tiempo verbal hablar de él. Lo lógico habría sido pensar que nadie era capaz de sobrevivir al desastre como el que se había encontrado en la cuneta de la carretera y que Castle había muerto bien por el impacto o por el fuego que se había desencadenado. Lo que realmente había trastocado su mundo —y, por supuesto, también el de Martha y Alexis— era saber que no había ningún resto humano dentro del vehículo. Lo siguiente, y lo único que habían conocido hasta la fecha, había sido la falta de pistas.

—Le dimos mil vueltas a todo lo de la boda. La fecha, el lugar, la luna de miel, los invitados… Tuvimos problemas con casi todo, hasta con los certificados de matrimonio. Mi vestido se destrozó y nos cancelaron el lugar del banquete un día antes de la boda. Al final mi padre me dejó el vestido de mi madre y la hija y la madre de Castle consiguieron encontrar un lugar donde celebrar la boda.

Rememorar aquello se le estaba haciendo, contra todo pronóstico, más fácil de lo que creía que iba a ser en un principio. No sabía si era por la relativa confianza que había ido tomando con Burke a lo largo de las sesiones o porque, de alguna manera, el psicólogo la hacía sentir lo suficientemente segura como para que fuera capaz de expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta.

—Y, cuando finalmente pensé que todo se había acabado y que por fin podría casarme con Castle e irme a un lugar perdido del mundo tres semanas a solas con él… Rick empezó a retrasarse más de lo normal. —Tragó saliva y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando—. Sólo hicieron falta un par de horas para que me llamaran al móvil. Había tenido un accidente de coche yendo de camino.

—Lo siento mucho, Kate —la interrumpió brevemente el doctor.

—Ya, bueno… Pero, ¿sabe qué es lo mejor? La policía no encontró nada dentro del coche. Todos pensábamos que estaba muerto y de pronto, nos dicen que no había restos humanos en el coche. Ha pasado un mes desde que lo vimos la última vez y la policía sigue sin tener idea de dónde está.

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? —inquirió Burke.

Había intentado buscar todos los calificativos posibles para su situación a lo largo del mes que Castle llevaba desaparecido y, para ser fieles a la verdad, todavía no había encontrado ninguna palabra que se le pareciera. Empezaba a pensar que la culpa no era tanto del idioma inglés como de que, realmente, todavía no había conseguido descifrar cómo se sentía al respecto, y el principal motivo de ello era que, en general, su alma era un torbellino de emociones que resultaba prácticamente indescriptible.

—¿El qué? ¿No tener pistas o no saber qué demonios le ha pasado?

—Ambos.

—La verdad es que tampoco lo sé. Puede que me haga parecer mala persona, una desconsiderada con su familia y sus amigos, y puede que también un poco conmigo misma, pero a veces pienso que todo sería mucho más fácil si realmente hubiera muerto en el accidente. —Kate volvió a desplazar sus manos a la cadena y al anillo que pendían de su cuello—. Por lo menos podríamos habernos despedido de él. Pero en vez de eso no tenemos ni una sola cosa a la que agarrarnos.

—Imagino que debes estar pasando por malos momentos —comentó el hombre, mientras garabateaba brevemente en su libreta.

—¿Malos momentos? Mi vida está plagada de malos momentos. Primero fue lo de mi madre y cuando al final conseguí incriminar a Bracken por sus delitos… No sé, esperaba encontrar por fin algo de tranquilidad. Pero no, claro que no. Castle desaparece sin dejar rastro el día de nuestra boda.

—Realmente no sé qué decir, Kate —añadió él mientras respiraba profundamente bajo la atenta mirada de su paciente.

—Es como si el destino, o lo que sea, me tuviera manía y no me dejara ser feliz jamás. He tenido quince años de tormento, creo que me merezco un descanso.

—¿Es así como te sientes? ¿Crees que _lo que sea_ te tiene manía?

—¿Qué pensaría usted si estuviera en mi lugar?

No tuvo que añadir nada más para saber la respuesta de Burke a su pregunta. A aquellas alturas de su vida, nadie se atrevía a poner en duda que, las desgracias que se habían ido sucediendo a lo largo de los últimos quince años rozaban algo parecido al mal gusto. Y lo peor era que en las últimas semanas había concluido que parecían nunca llegar a su fin.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

No lo diría jamás en voz alta, y menos delante de Burke, que simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero había llegado un momento en el que había aborrecido aquella pregunta. No tenía ganas de volver a oírla —aunque simplemente fuera porque alguien de su entorno mostraba preocupación por su estado— y no quería tener que responderla nunca más. Al menos no mientras no supiera qué decir exactamente y acabara prácticamente mintiendo.

—Estoy… simplemente estoy enfadada con el mundo. No puedo dormir porque las pesadillas no me dejan, y no puedo encontrar a Castle, vivo o muerto, porque no tenemos ninguna pista. No puedo descansar, porque no sé si está vivo o está muerto. —Se sorprendió a sí misma al pronunciar aquellas palabras porque, sorprendentemente, eran las que más verdaderas le habían parecido en mucho tiempo—. Ya no sé qué más hacer, pero cada día que pasa, cada día que me levanto de la cama, pienso que no tiene sentido vivir así.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tiene sentido vivir así?

Puede que se hubiera pasado al decir aquello. No había perdido las ganas de vivir —y cruzaba los dedos con algo más que interés para que la conversación no se encaminara hacia temas como el suicidio o la muerte, nada más lejos de su intención— y lo que más le gustaría en el mundo sería poder continuar con su vida con relativa normalidad. Pero antes debía haber un cierre con el que poder vivir. Quería saber si Castle estaba vivo o muerto, y quería averiguar qué le había pasado. Sólo necesitaba respuestas a las miles de preguntas que inundaban cada uno de los rincones de su cerebro.

—Pues que las horas simplemente pasan, y luego los días. No es sólo llevar un mes sin saber nada de él, es no poder decir qué ha pasado a una madre y a una hija que también están desoladas. Llevo un mes, _un mes_, ahogándome en la falta de respuestas. Lo único que quiero es poder descansar, sea como sea. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —Definitivamente, la angustia se había apoderado de Kate Beckett desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—La decisión es tuya, Kate. Pero creo que deberías hacer lo que siempre te he dicho que hagas, seguir tu corazón. Ya lo has hecho antes, y creo que no te dio tan mal resultado —comentó él, apartando la libreta en la mesilla auxiliar con la pequeña lámpara que tenía a un lado del sillón.

La detective apretó el anillo con fuerza contra su pecho, justo en el mismo punto en el que podía sentir con claridad los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

_Apartamento de Kate Beckett._

Nunca creyó tener que usar de nuevo aquella ventana para una cosa como ésa. El día que, con la siempre inestimable ayuda de Castle, retiró todos y cada uno de los documentos del caso de su madre de la ventana y los guardó en una caja de cartón que acabó abandonada en el trastero, Kate pensó que por fin empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida. Había conseguido detener al tío que mandó a matar a su madre tras quince años de calvario y había llegado a pasarlo tan mal durante aquel tiempo que había llegado a creer que la felicidad no podía existir nada más que en los cuentos infantiles. Pero cuando Rick le tendió la cinta para sellar la caja y la adhirió al cartón, Kate sintió que una parte de ella también se cerraba para siempre junto al caso de Johanna. Dejó de ver su futuro como un gran camino oscuro y poco iluminado que no sabía a dónde iría a parar para empezar a visionarlo como una nueva etapa de su vida que daba inicio con una flamante boda a la semana siguiente. Por supuesto, no había contado con la cantidad de desgracias que quedaban por suceder durante los días previos al enlace y durante el mismo.

Beckett dejó delicadamente sobre la mesa del ordenador una carpeta de color amarillo con información sobre el caso y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio, observando —de nuevo— la inesperada pizarra sobre la ventana lateral del despacho. Volvía a estar llena de información policial y decorada con fotos de las pruebas de la investigación y, por supuesto, no podía faltar la foto de la principal víctima. Castle le sonreía ampliamente desde el centro de la ventana enfundando en una de sus tantas camisas azules que ayudaban a resaltarle los ojos.

La detective suspiró sin darse prácticamente cuenta de ello y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos en un intento por vencer al sueño que amenazaba con impedirle concentrarse en el caso. Lo último que vio antes de que su propia piel le tapara el campo de visión fue una pequeña nota de color amarillo pegada en la esquina inferior derecha de la fotografía. Unas letras mayúsculas escritas con potente tinta negra dejaban leer "_Encontrarlo_".


End file.
